Episode 324 Aftermath
by C.H.E.A.R
Summary: This is set after the season finale of season 3  episode 10 to 7 . What happens to Calleigh when Hagen kills himself in the lab? EC!
1. Chapter 1

Exams are coming up and it's not easy to write. However, I've just finished watching 10-7 of season 3 and I just felt like adding something to the ending.

Footsteps made their way along the pavement and quickly tapped their way up the few steps. The fresh grass and colorful garden in the front adorned the averaged size house they were planted against. He took a deep breath, clenched his jaw and exhaled before pressing the button. After hearing the sound resonate through the walls he could have sworn she knew who it was. He tilted his head and glanced at the open window where he caught the last bit of the light disappearing.

Yet no answer.

He knocked a couple times, "It's me… I know you're in there. I can see your car."

Eric's hands played around in his pockets as he impatiently waited again. The worrying got worse.

Just then the light reappeared and he saw the silhouette.

"Calleigh…"

"I'm not in the mood right now, Eric, go home. Just leave me alone, please," she ended. The sadness disguised in her tone.

"Calleigh," he began only to notice her shutting the window, "I'm not leaving this doorstep, open the door. I'll stay here all night until you do!" SLAM! He grimaced worriedly at the lights fading again. All he could do was sigh and look away.

He didn't know why, but he felt, ever since he met her, that it was his right to protect her. He was probably just a friend to her like any other, but she was a best friend to him. No matter the circumstance: whether she wanted him to or not, he'd be there…

Suddenly the dim light came on behind the door.

"What do you want, Eric?"

"You can't do this alone, Calleigh…"

"What do you want?" she repeated in a dead tone. It sounded as if her voice was straining while she spoke; too tired to even care what it sounded like.

"I," he took a breath to calm his nerves, "I want you to open the door please."

His eyes crept round the door as she opened it. She was already in her white tank top and slack pajama pants. A sheet of hair concealed her face as she tried to hide it. It didn't help that he stared at her as she tried to.

"Hey, you don't have to hide from me," he stepped closer. She inhaled and brought her face up into view. She realized how worried his eyes were; they held so much comfort in them…

"Eric, please, I'm not in the mood and, it's late…" she began. Eric simply stared at her then to the darkening sky and softened his expression. She bit her lip nervously in embarrassment. Her face deepened in its already pink hue. "Um, thank you for trying to help but, I'm…"

"You're not fine, Calleigh. This isn't you, you're not yourself right now and that's okay," he placed his hand on the door. "The only thing I want right now is to be your friend, so please let me be."

The comfort began to ease over to her from his brown eyes, and she couldn't take it. Her walls started to crash as she lost control of her trembling lips. He pushed through the door and entered slowly. It was neat as ever but the stack of books and lab items in the corner, that were _supposed_ to be in the lab, were out of place. Eric's jaw dropped and he turned to her.

"Calleigh, you…"

But she cracked, her tears spilled over flooding her now beaming red face. She quickly clasped her palms over her mouth to stop her sobs and her eyes squeezed closed. She turned away but somehow ended up surrounded by arms and a hard chest.

The comfort enveloped her like never before. She never realized that this could exist. Such a strong body could offer so much tender love and support… and warmth. But _John_…

The thought of him just sent her over the edge and she felt every last breath leave her lungs. Now she couldn't care less about how loud her sobs became. She couldn't control it.

"Hey, I got you…" Eric felt her weight being placed on him. He held her securely as he felt her slipping out of control. It was very frightening to see such a strong woman cry like this. He scooped her up and brought her over to the couch. "It's going to be okay," he hushed her while she lay against him in the embrace.

"No – it's not," she sobbed. The rest muffled into his shirt.

"It will be," he held out from his chest by her shoulders. Again she hid beneath her palms but he pried them from her face. "Talk to me – no, look at me. It's okay." He reassured as she attempted to conceal her sweaty face.

"It's – the, it's the, the…"

"Shh, calm down. Breathe," he tucked some hair behind her ear, "just breathe." He got up and rushed into the kitchen. She allowed her body to fall across the couch. He came back with a glass of water and a paper towel. "Here," he handed over the glass.

After finishing half the amount she placed it on the coffee table and dabbed her eyes a little with the paper. The moment was silent for a while as he waited. She soon turned to face him shyly and sucked in a shaky breath.

"The same thing happened to Speedle," started in a small voice.

He scrunched his eye brows together and replied, "Cal., Speed was murdered."

"I know but, it's still the same…" he sat up, really wondering if she was okay, "after the break last year, when I was on the boat with Alexx, my he forgot to charge my mag. light and I said 'I may kill Speedle'… Today, John came to speak to me, and I said, 'I'd love to be friends with you'." Her voice broke and she faced him.

"it's my fault…"

"Hey, no, no." He pulled her against him as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"I killed them," she added grimly.

"Stop that. There's no way you had _anything _to do with their deaths. Speedle didn't clean his gun and it misfired, someone shot and murdered him…and Hagen, Hagen, you said it yourself, he ran out of options, he did that to himself." Calleigh raised her head off his chest and shook it disbelievingly.

"But if I'd just, made sure that…"

"No, shh. Stop blaming yourself, you can't handle that amount of pressure."

"I could have saved him," she cried, "both of them. If I'd just reminded him to clean the gun then he'd do it! If I told him I loved him then he wouldn't have done it! Eric, they'd still be here, they would be here. It's not fair, Eric, it's not fair!"

"Calleigh," he squeezed her against his chest yet again. Her hazardous screams went deep into his shirt and through his skin. He felt his own tears forming in his eyes and the pain in his throat because he couldn't cry. He couldn't, at least not in front of her right now; he had to keep it together.

"I can't go back, I can't hurt anyone anymore…"

"Shh, shh, you've just gotta think it through. Give yourself some time."

Eric blinked the water out of his eyes and kept holding her tight. He wasn't going to stop trying with her.


	2. Chapter 2

As usual, when people beg me I cave in. There's just one more chapter after this one. There are some old stories with Eric and Calleigh about this very same thing, you can search for them. I should be starting back my 'What Went Missing' after exams.

He could've been the stealthiest thief there was. He'd caved in to every temptation but he struggled the most with whether or not to touch her. Half her face was tucked into the softness of the white pillow and the other visibly stained with tears. It was quite unusual but fascinating to see her blonde hair in a mess. She looked worn out but in a soundless sleep. He grimaced shortly as he envied the pillow clenched in her arms.

After two more minutes of staring at her, making sure she was okay, he crept away.

In what felt like only an hour and a half of sleep Calleigh awoke groggily. She let the pillow fall from her face but shuddered and grimaced at the sunlight. A moan left her throat after the light triggered the heart beat in her head. But instead of trying to drift back into slumber, the glass of water she drank last night gave a reason why she couldn't. She slid out of bed, threw the door open and rushed in.

Eric headed up the stairs after feeling fidgety on the couch. He noticed the empty bed from the hallway and suddenly became worried.

"Calleigh?"

Her eyes widened and shot towards the open door remembering she wasn't alone. Eric looked in before she could shout a warning and she froze on the toilet seat.

"Oh God, I'm sorry," he immediately closed his eyes, "Calleigh, I'm sorry." He ran back downstairs.

ECECECECECECECEC

"Eric?" Calleigh called as loudly as she could.

"Are you decent?" he yelled back.

"Yeah," she giggled a little.

He returned to see her dressed properly.

"I'm sorry I should've knocked, but I got worried when I didn't see you in the bed…" he stated nervously.

"You didn't see anything?" she asked with a slight smirk.

"Uhm, no, no," he shook his head violently.

"Then, it's okay. Don't worry about it."

"Okay," he smiled.

Somehow he was glad he made her smile even though the way he did it was embarrassing. But soon his own grin faded.

"Um, Calleigh?" he asked quite nervously.

"What?"

"What are you wearing?" he carefully pointed put her attire. He watched as she looked down at her neatly put together black blouse and pants. Her mouth opened to answer his question but halted when she realized she had no work that day… or any day after for that matter. She regained that painful expression that she'd unwillingly gave him the night before.

"Hey…" he reached out to reassure her. She ran into the bathroom shutting the door. He sighed and made his way over to her bed. She stormed out of the bathroom, passed him and grabbed something out of the closet before re-entering and slamming the door. He plopped onto the bed and waited.

"Calleigh, we can talk about this okay? I promised," he paused, hearing the clothes hit the floor, "_we _promised to talk about it. Maybe you can reverse quitting, since it was yesterday, okay? It's, I'll call Horatio if you want to. Please don't be embarrassed, I was a mess as well after Speedle died. And I had to hear from Stetler, when my badge got stolen, that I was falling apart… So, I'm telling you as a friend that it's okay." He began to worry deeply about her just as the night before.

He heard something hit into the door and shot over to it.

"Calleigh?"

"Eric, just give me a minute."

"Sure."

His heart skipped a beat as she opened the door. Her eyes met him in the middle of her room pacing. She wore a gorgeous spaghetti strap yellow dress that stopped at her knees, which was opposite the mood. Her face looked almost as flustered as the night before. She frowned and her finger tips met her temple.

"No, I'm not okay. Eric, can you get me uh, aspirin and water please," she answered his unspoken question. "It's in the kitchen."

"Okay," he hurried out. Eric only realized until he got into the kitchen that he hadn't a clue where she kept the medicine. So he began searching.

He came back to find her face in palms sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Here," he handed it over, then the water.

"I can't believe I did that. It's, that's, just – stupid! Ugh," she held her head again.

"You're not _you _right now, so you're gonna make a few mistakes."

"That's one big hell of a mistake I made, I quit the _only _job I know how to do," she faced him biting her lip.

"If we call Horatio, maybe we can sort things out. You'll be fine." He wrapped an arm round her and brought her in.

"It's not so easy, I mean," she took a breath, "he's not the only one in charge, there are people over him… but, I can't go back. Eric…"

"What are you saying?" he nearly whispered.

"It won't be the same. I won't see him anymore, and the lab, it's different –" she glanced at his worrying face then broke down crying. He waited for her to ease.

"-everytime I have to test fire a gun I'll be standing in the same spot he died. And look up to see his brain matter stuck to the ceiling. That's why I quit… Look at me now, crying and I can't even control myself in front of someone. I can't go back in there."

"Sh, shhh. Just cry it out."

Eric pressed her head to his shoulder gently and slowly laid their bodies onto the middle of the bed. The comfort from last night had returned. His warmth, his smell, just _Eric _hugged her at this moment. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly until she stopped jerking from sobs.

"Don't be afraid, to lose control with me, Calleigh. I'm your friend and I'm supposed be here for you to see when you do, so I can make you feel better. You don't deserve to be in pain, none of this is your fault…"

She had closed her eyes briefly to allow him to comfort her. She'd never be concealed around him ever again. His words became mumbles because that's all she needed to be comforted, just his voice alone.

"I'm sorry," she sat up suddenly. He rose after her watching her wiped away what was left of the wet tears.

"No apologies, Cal. You did nothing wrong," he looked down on her. She stared up at him into his brown eyes and trusted what he said to be true. He looked away as she did because he might have been staring too long.

Soon he felt her soft hand turn his face and her lips that crushed against his. She quickly deepened the kiss and his palms met her sides. To his surprise he began kissing her as well.

This was not the loss of control he was talking about.

His mind screamed as she swung a leg over his middle. Both of her hands held his face as she explored his mouth. He had to stop but his lips disobeyed. She took a quick breath before kissing his neck and ear.

"Calleigh," he called breathlessly, "stop."

She looked into his eyes innocently as he held her back.

"Calleigh, no, we can't do this. It's not right. You don't wanna do this," he stood up, "I can't stay. I'm sorry."

She began crying again. "Look at me. I have to leave. I just, I can't be here right now, you understand? I can't…"

Eric ran out of her house and jumped into his car.

"Hello, doctor? Yeah, I know someone who needs to see you…"


	3. The End

Last chapter :/, I have other stuff to do. I promise more EC in the summer though

Her hand nervously fidgeted with the cellular phone as she prevented herself from pacing. Every now and then she'd glance forward and back but no one came in the hallways. It was just a simple working blouse and the occasional skirt she wore to court that she had on… as if she had had work.

"Ms. Duquesne, you may come in now," the door opened revealing a voice. Calleigh sighed and stepped forward, closing the flip phone shut for the last time…

"…_okay, thank you. I'll be coming in tomorrow maybe…uh, no, not today. Bye." Eric hung up from his frantic phone call. He threw the phone into the passenger's seat and concentrated on the road ahead. His shook his head to rid of thoughts that should have never surfaced and gripped the wheel tighter. They just wouldn't go away! But he thought he was getting better, he had less urges and was finally getting the gist of' why'. 'Why' have sex, especially since he didn't know these women, especially since it's a risk for him _and especially_ since he had not one feeling for them?_

'_Why not' now? All his enemies crept up inside him as the thoughts of him and Calleigh together just couldn't go away! He took a deep, shaky breath as he felt the blood rushing down… further down. The need to have a release just plagued him. What if he had feelings for her? Soon his phone started vibrating._

"_H.?" he answered, failing to mask his breathing._

"_Eric, everything okay?"_

"_Um, it should be. I mean, yeah. She was just a little out of it. Did you know she quit?"_

"_Yes. I happened to notice that. Did she mention why?" he asked concerned._

"_As I said she was out of it, and she admitted to making mistakes. H., she really didn't mean to quit. All this is really bothering her a lot, she's not thinking straight at _all_..." He grimaced still thinking of her kiss._

"_Eric, will she be alright? That's all I'm asking."_

"_Yeah. I called my therapist and I suggested that she speak with her. But ahm, I need you to tell Calleigh that I did, and have her call me tomorrow."_

"_You're not with her?"_

"_No, no, I just left. She's gonna be okay H., she just needs some time to herself. Trust me."_

"_That, I do. Okay, I will tell her."_

"_She should call me tomorrow," he reminded._

_With that Eric closed his phone and quickly pulled up to his apartment parking space. He made a shot for the elevator and to his condo…_

"Hello, I'm Doctor Campbell," she smiled extending her arm. Calleigh copied the gesture and shook her hand.

"Where should I sit?"

"It's your choice, either here on the couch or you could lay back in the chair over there. Whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Here will be fine," she offered a small smile.

"Okay. So I'm sure you know what you're here to talk about, just anything that's been bothering you. You don't have to be embarrassed in any way, feel free to tell me anything at any time that you're in here."

"I'm sure you already know why I'm here in the first place," Calleigh offered shyly.

"I know Eric's a friend of yours, great friend I might add because I can tell he cares about you enough to get you some help. He did tell me that you are distraught over the death of a loved one."

"That's it," she asked surprised, "that's, that's all he told you?"

"Yes, I'm guessing he was respecting your privacy, like I do with all of the people who come to see me…please, elaborate on this."

"My ex- boyfriend, John, died. Well, he was an ex-boyfriend to me but I think that he, he wanted more. I think he still loved me as a girlfriend."

"And you didn't, love him as a boyfriend?"

"No, I-I loved him," she paused pressing her lips together, "as a friend." She sniffled and wiped the tear out of her eye.

"Does it bother you, that you weren't capable of loving him as a boyfriend?"

"Uhm, no, but I wanted him to realize that, we were never gonna work. I just, I wasn't in love with him anymore. That's why he killed himself."

"Oh, how recent was his suicide?" she asked after scribbling down information.

"Two days ago… Eric explained to me that, he… this wasn't my fault but it is…"

She handed her a box of tissue and Calleigh grabbed one to dab her eyes.

"And why is it that you think John's death is your fault?"

"Because, I told him that I loved him as a friend and he took so hard…but maybe if I hadn't said that, if I'd just lied to him he'd still be here."

"May that be the case Calleigh, he did that to himself. He chose to take his own life…"

"That's what Eric said."

"I guess you didn't need me after all," she added with a slight laugh, "it's good that you have someone to talk to after what happened."

"Actually, he came to me instead. I didn't want to let him in, but I'm glad he came around. He really helped me the past two days, but all I did was mess up."

"How exactly?"

"This is why I asked you earlier if that was all what he'd said… Yesterday he was comforting me, and I really felt better having him there, but I… I don't know how or why it happened." She faced the doctor and continued, "I kissed him, and I got out of control. But that's not typical of me to lose control, especially with a colleague."

"In your state you're prone to making mistakes. But what I think aids this particular one is that, do you think you may have feelings for him?"

Calleigh looked down and thought for a moment, "I, no I don't. I love him as a friend, he's my best friend, believe it or not. He's the person I trust the most with anything, and I'm usually not trusting at all with anyone else… God, I feel terrible for doing that to him, knowing about his own problem after Speedle died, I…"

"Does Speedle's death have any effect on you still? Do you think that you haven't dealt with his death yet?"

"I… I don't know, honestly. I can't answer that."

"That's okay. That should be it for today, please schedule another appointment with my receptionist outside."

"How often do you think I need therapy?" she hesitated.

"I'd say a couple of weeks. Eric tells me you're a strong woman and I can see her wanting to take charge, but this has held you back. So until I see how fast you're dealing with the problem, I'm suggesting two to three days a week. Don't worry, Calleigh, don't rush it you'll be back on your game soon. So I'll see you soon."

"Thank you."

On her way to the car she searched her purse for the keys. As she found them she noticed a pair of familiar eyes on her. She froze as he approached her slowly.

"I thought I'd catch you here," a smile began to grow on his face. He watched as her rosy cheeks began to gain back their paleness. He slowly embraced her and kissed her forehead.

"Eric, I think we'd be better off on our own…"

"No, we'd be better off getting some help… it doesn't mean we have to stay apart, unless that's what you want? It's okay, you didn't really hurt me… that was just, one of those mistakes."

She frowned looking away.

"Cal, you wouldn't be human if you didn't make mistakes," he held her chin up, "I, for one, was glad that it was with me rather than some random stranger on the road that you don't know that can give you herpes…"

"I get it," she met him a bright smile, "thank you, Eric. For everything, even your, our, therapist said that talking to you was the best thing."

"Yeah, yeah. So, see you later… try to have a good break, okay?" She nodded and stepped inside her car. Their friendship would never be the same.


End file.
